


Bad Days

by BobbleHeadAlien



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Depression, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 14:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14191386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobbleHeadAlien/pseuds/BobbleHeadAlien
Summary: Tsukki has one of his dark spells and Kuroo is there for him.





	Bad Days

Today was one of the bad days. Kuroo could tell by the way Tsukishima slowly walked around the apartment with his shoulders hunched just a bit lower than normal and how his eyes were glazed over, drifting in between his thoughts and the rest of the world. Tsukishima had taken a full minute to reply to Kuroo when he asked what his lover wanted for breakfast. He claimed not to be hungry and went back to silently drinking his coffee. Kurro knew it was a lie but didn’t push it; he would try again later. Sometimes all Tsukki needed was a few hours to filter, perhaps by the time classes were over he would be better, if not Kurro would be there. 

That night Kuroo found him lying on their bed with his headphones on. Cautiously, Kuroo sat next to him and shook the blond’s shoulders gently. Tsukishima looked up at him and said, “I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not.” Tsukishima sighed but didn’t answer, he instead took off his headphones and handed them to Kuroo, who put them on and listened closely. Familiar soft, somber cords leaked from the speakers; a song not often played but easily recognized. “See, you can’t lie to me.”

“Whatever.” Kuroo frowned deeply.

“Care to tell me what’s wrong?” He shook his head and looked away.

“Can you just...hold me for a bit?” The other was surprised but wrapped his arms around his boyfriend anyways, knowing this was what he needed at the moment. Tsukishima buried his face in Kuroo’s shoulder as a strong hand stroked his back. The two remained like that, basking in the quiet darkness of their bedroom and each others warmth, for what seemed like hours until Tsukishima finally spoke.

“I’m sorry.” He sounded hurt and broken, so much so it made Kuroo’s chest ache. 

“There’s no reason for you to be sorry.” 

“I know, sometimes I just really hate myself and...” he hesitated, “I want to disappear.” Kuroo lifted his chin and looked straight into his eyes.

“Don’t say that. You’re perfect, I love you more than anything. If you were gone I don’t know what I’d do with myself, you hear me?” Tsukishima nodded. “Good, now let's go eat strawberries and watch the cooking channel.” With a small smile he lead the blonde to the kitchen. 

He knew it wouldn’t make everything better or take away all the disheartening voices but it was a start. He promised himself no matter what he would make Tsukishima feel loved. No matter how many days it took, or how many dark spells would have to pace, they would get through this together.

**Author's Note:**

> So i just spontaneously wrote this after listening to Salvia Plath by Teen Suicide. I could have probably done better than this but whatever. I'm just really happy I finally did something. I know it sucks and it's really short, but maybe leave a comment if you liked it? Thanks!


End file.
